L9-3525
= BIOGRAPHY = 32-22 BBY “The Rookie” In the year 32 BBY, a batch of Clone Cadets was made for the preparation of the war. Among many of these Clone Cadets would be Clone Cadet-3525. Though nothing made this clone unique at the time. At the start of the Clone’s training, he was introduced to tactics, weapons, and Mobile transports. Cadet “3525” took a rather close interest to Mobile Transports and long ranged weapons. In his free time, he would study further anatomy of the Transports. Though most of his time was studying and memorizing tactics. Soon the Cadet was of age to handle weapons. He took a fondness to the long-ranged weapons like the DC-15a and DC-15x. He thought that they had a smoother firing feeling to them than other weapons he was trained to use. Though the Clone was rather mature now he still didn’t know who he was. It was this and the fact that he had millions of other ‘people’ that looked just like him that bothered him. The Clone Cadet quickly learned how to cope with this, through humor, and witty comments. Even though this didn’t please his superiors, it helped him. Through about ten years of growing and figuring out who he was, plus growing a personality he soon donned the name of Whit. The Clone also strived to be a Clone pilot as they were more Elite than they got credit for. Though his dream would be settled in the next two weeks due to the final test on the simulations would come. He had a positive outlook on it. Though sadly he didn’t complete that dream, due to his lack of training in the Flight Simulations. Instead, he decided to focus on being a sniper, so he tried out for those simulations instead. The day of the final simulation was anxiety-inducing one for Whit as he knew he had trained and studied by the books, but sometimes it took imagination and pure skill to win a fight. The Clone entered the Arena with his squad known a Kilo Squadron. The Clone squad pushed forwards with ease. Whit stayed in the back with his DC-15a using it as a sniper to cover his squad. As soon as the Squadron made it to the tower he quickly advanced and joined them, repelling to the top of the tower and completing the simulation with record time. After his graduation, he was greeted by a 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Officer know as Dortch. The Clone Captain offered him a position as a BARC Intel Trooper if he was interested. Although Whit was originally interested in becoming a Clone Pilot he changed his simulations when he was younger to become a sniper. He accepted due to this being a dream come true as he could Pilot a BARC speeder, and work with Sniper rifles. 22-21 BBY “The Battle of Ryloth” Donning his new armor which was plain white besides the 91st logo on the arm, helmet, and thigh. The armor also included a modified visor for riding and a shoulder guard. Another addition to his armor, due to his position as a sniper, would be a rangefinder. Right after graduation and finding a place in the 91st Recon Corps he would be deployed to the two year battle on the planet of Ryloth. The ride to Ryloth was a long one that created anxiety for all the Troopers on the Venator Whit was on. Though the chat was quiet and dull, CT-3525 decided to change that as he began to make witty comments about how stupid droids were and how this battle would be a breeze. Though his comments eased the Troopers he was scared. They finally arrived on the Planet of Ryloth. The Clones quickly boarded LAATs and headed down to the surface. The ride down was quiet, not even Whit could brighten up this mood. The shuttle landed and the clones ran off at the ready. To their relief, this was a rallying point for the Republic. They were greeted by quite a few AT-TEs more Legions and Jedi General Mace Windu. Whit would be placed on an AT-TE due to his knowledge of their mechanics. The First push against the separatists was an interesting experience for CT-3525, he rather enjoyed the adrenalin that the battle created inside him. He felt like he was invincible, he loved the rush of it. Though the skirmish resulted in a Republic victory, the Clone Trooper felt...Empty afterward. As if something was missing, though this just added to the list of things he ignored. The Republic quickly returned to their rally point to prepare for the next Skirmish of the battle. The Clone BARC Trooper had some free time due to this. He decided to take up a ‘hobby’ and begin drawing the things he saw. Although it was quite horrible at first over the span of the battle he continued to draw every day in his free time, and it got quite good. The Clone hid behind his drawing and humor, as this was the closest thing he had to be his own person in this Military. During the next skirmish of the battle of Ryloth, he was on the ground assisting in a sniper position. The Clone who was rather skilled with a DC-15x knew he had the advantage. The Clone was on a high mountain ridge with his Sergeant. The two were covering the front line Troopers who were struggling to push forward in the current struggle between CIS, and GAR. While the two were covering the ground Troops Whit noticed a small light shining from a distance, his training quickly kicked in as he aimed at the spotlight of an enemy sniper and fired a single shot, but sadly it was too late. While the Clone fired a shot the Droid had fired his first. The Sergeant next to him was shot straight in his slim visor. Whit was no medic but he was taught basic trauma treatment. He checked the pulse of his Sergeant who was sadly gone. The Clone Sniper cursed under his breath and continued doing his job. The Struggle between the two large forces ended in another Republic victory. GAR headed back to the new Rally point to resupply and rest. Clone Trooper ‘Whit’ was still a bit...Put off by the sudden death of his Sergeant as during their ride back he drew the Sergeant being hit by the Blaster bolt. Though gruesome it reminded him of him how no man, alien, or droid was invincible. Their death or destruction was inevitable. The years of the battle of Ryloth had gone quickly as they were already coming up on their second year of the Battle of Ryloth. CT-3525 was well known for his humor at this point in the battle. Though he was known for his humor he was also known as the most skilled in his ranks. The Captain of the 91st quickly promoted him to sergeant and gave him a designated Squad. After many long grueling months of War on Ryloth, it was finally over. The outcome had been a Republic Victory once more. 20-19 BBY “The Beginning of the End” Though the CT-3525’s “break” was cut short, as soon the Venator he was on was attacked. The Clone was kind of sick of this at this point. The war was a bit too much for him. Just due to the pure fact he had been fighting on Ryloth and survived. He had seen many of his brothers fall but the one that hit him most was his Sergeant. The clone known as Whit quickly snapped out of his memory status as he quickly rushed to the bridge of the Vessel. While running through the corridors he would pass panicked Naval Troopers and even panicked regular Troopers. He pushed it aside and made it to the bridge. Whit was greeted by his Commander Jedi General and quite a few more Clone Troopers. The Sergeant quickly received word that he and the Squadron there would be going with the Jedi General to oppose the boarding party. The Sergeant nodded gathering up his squadron and followed the Jedi General down to the breach in the ship. They waited at the known location of the current breach. It was the most anxiety-inducing thing since his Simulation on Kamino, there was just the ‘hmm’ of his Jedi General’s lightsaber, and the heavy breath of the Troopers through their helmets. The Sergeant was right behind the Jedi, ready for anything. Moments later a side door that was not visible due to their position would go flying across the hall hitting the other side. The Clone readied his blaster, aiming down the sights of his DC-15s. The first thing he saw enter the breach into the Clone’s line of sight was a normal B1 battle droid, who was brutally shot down by all the clones. But what followed him was horrifying for Whit to say the least. What entered the breach next was the Droid General he had heard so much about but had never seen. The clone Sergeant made an audible gasp as he backed up a bit. Then all hell broke loose as a whole platoon of Droids entered the Corridor behind the General. The Clones quickly opened fire, but his squad was outnumbered 10 to 1, Whit began to panic a bit. He called in reinforcements as his Jedi general engaged with the Droid General. The droids and their general kept advancing as they fired upon his troopers who were gunned down one by one. The Clone sergeant cursed under his breath as by the time reinforcements got here he only had three men left. He fought to the last man until his Jedi General told him to run and evacuate with the others. The sounds of their saber’s clashing and the droids advancing were overwhelming. The Clone slowly backed up facing the droids and returning fire. Once he got to a side corridor he bolted for the hanger. The Clone was a bit angered by what just happened but he knew that things couldn’t get much worse than this. As he made it to the hanger he quickly boarded a LAAT as it took off seconds later. The Clone stood there in silence nothing witty to say, no jokes to make...Just...Dred. The 91st soon escaped to a nearby Venator that the famous Jedi General Plo Koon was on. The surviving Clones stayed there and helped with the finding of their Jedi General. His current Lieutenant had been gunned down during the whole breach, once more the Clone known as Whit took the position and carried on with the War. The months without their Jedi General were the quietest that Whit had experienced in a while he had been in the Corps. Though being with the 104th was rather interesting. He experienced a new level of seriousness. The Wolfpack was rather quiet and kept to themselves, and apparently hated jokes or at least Whit’s jokes. The long months full of rest and practice of his drawings were quickly brought to a close as an alarm went off signaling that the ship was coming out of Hyper-Space. The Republic Venator along with two others came out of Hyperspace, attacking the three CIS Drednots in front of them. Swarms of ARC-170s exited the Venators as well as LAATs for a boarding party to the Drednots. The short but casualty-filled battle was quickly ended as the 104th breached the enemy Drednot found the 91sts Jedi General and made a quick escape. The Republic quickly retreated having completed their objective. The Jedi Purge After a few weeks, the BARC Trooper was soon deployed to the Siege of Saleucami along with the 91st Corps with their Jedi General, as well as another Jedi and his forces. Their mission was to clear out separatists forces on the planet, it was as simple as that. He personally thought the planet was quite beautiful, that was until he was on a speeder patrol with his Commander and Jedi General. As they patrolled the lands looking for separatists forces they pass so many corpses. Hundreds maybe thousands, not only Clone but Droids as well. Though during the trauma causing patrol the two Clones got a lo-g distance Comm Call. The Clones quickly answered and were in awe to hear the Chancellor’s voice over thc Comm. He gave them an order, an order that would haunt Whit forever. “The time has come, Commander Neyo...Initiate Order Sixty-Six” His voice was soft yet horrifying. At that moment his mind went blank as if he was in the back seat and had no control over his body. Whit followed his commander as they pulled back about fifty feet and gunned down their Jedi General. Though CT-3525’s thoughts were betraying him he followed the order with no hesitation or haste. 19 BBY-5 BBY Whit now better known as L9-3525 was put into the Imperial Scout Division. He now hated all those who worked against the new Empire, and the Traitors deserved to perish. Though he kept his personality, something inside of him changed. He had a deep hatred for Jedi, and everyone who worked against the Empire. Category:Clone Category:Imperial Category:Scout Trooper